Achenar
The Meta Board is a metaphysical realm that transcends narrative conventions and exists only in the minds of the Readers. It settled on the Prime Fragment (generally known to its other inhabitants as Orbis) on December 10th after drifting for aeons on the Sea of Fragments in search of entertainment following Lady Lambdadelta's great victory over Featherine Augustus Aurora in the Battle of the Witch Senate. Cities of the Meta Board The Meta Board has eight major cities. Lambdagrad The national capital, Lambdagrad, is the seat of the Meta Board's government. From the Konpeitō Palace in the city's centre, Lambdadelta rules over her citizens with a benevolent iron fist. Also located in the palace is the headquarters of Lambdadelta's personal guard, the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. Lambdagrad has a population of around 144,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #1. Kastelgrad The Meta Board's second city, Kastelgrad, is the seat of Lambdadelta's most prized possession, the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel. The city is the centre of the Meta Board's thriving tea industry. Kastelgrad has a population of around 144,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #2. Beatograd The third city of the Meta Board, Beatograd, is the seat of Lambdadelta's long-time friend Beatrice the Golden. The city is mainly concerned with producing sufficient quantities of candy for the consumption of the Meta Board's citizens. Beatograd has a population of around 144,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #3. Erikagrad The fourth city of the Meta Board, Erikagrad, is the seat of Erika Furudo. This city is home to the nation's biggest trading port and shipbuilding industry. Erikagrad has a population of around 143,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #4. Virgilgrad The fifth city of the Meta Board, Virgilgrad, is the seat of Virgilia. This city is the Meta Board's educational hub and home of the trans-dimensional portal to the City of Books, located in the Witch Senate. Virgilgrad has a population of around 143,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #5. Dlanorgrad The sixth city of the Meta Board, Dlanorgrad, is the seat of Dlanor A. Knox. This city is the headquarters of the Meta Board's police and investigations department. The Eiserne Jungfrau are also headquartered here. Due to the Meta Board's complete abolition of crime on 21 January, 2 MR, these services are generally contracted out to other nations in need of them. Dlanorgrad has a population of around 143,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #6. Chiestergrad The seventh city of the Meta Board, Chiestergrad, is the vacation home and training centre of the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. This city is home to the headquarters of the Meta Armed Forces and the largest military base in the Meta Board. Chiestergrad has a population of around 142,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #7. Rengokugrad The seventh city of the Meta Board, Rengokugrad, is home to the Seven Sisters of Purgatory and is the centre of the Meta Board's booming tableware and furniture industries. Rengokugrad has a population of around 141,000 people and is serviced by Meta Board Nuclear Power Complex #8. Category:Meta Board-related articles